Touch
by peacock
Summary: when you have everything, you're screwed when you feel empty because you know it's not enough
1. alone

Author: Elliot  
  
Title: Touch  
  
Rating: R, for when the mood strikes me to make it interesting  
  
Disclaimer: do you really think I own these characters? Anyone unfamiliar is either mine or something you've forgotten  
  
Warning: Content may be considered stupid and sarcastic; viewers who have an opinion that objects that should not read the following.  
  
I've not read book five, and I've enjoyed the fan fictions on books one through four, so, lets not spoil anything and just pretend book five still isn't out yet, shall we? Good.  
  
This is not my first fan fiction; however, my other stories were taken off along with my pen name due to some moronic people who cannot accept stupid mindless stories made solely for my amusement.  
  
I will not give you my pen name in case you didn't like my other stories (if you read them, of course), and think the rest will be the same. This way I can get more people to read and hopefully review, and to be unfair to the readers. But you know what? I don't really care.  
  
-Elliot, bringing you tidings of sarcasm to every which where  
  
********  
  
Chapter one: Alone  
  
December 3, 2002 Celebrity's log  
  
I have everything.  
  
I'm rich, I'm famous, and I'm a world-fucking-wide super hero for the wizarding world. Hell, even for the muggle world.  
  
I had an enemy, whom I defeated. He was the evil and I was the good, and as it all does, good conquers.  
  
I'm gorgeous, I have women and men who want to get into my pants.  
  
I have friends who would die for me, and they know I would do the same.  
  
People love me.  
  
I have everything. And still it's not enough.. everything just isn't enough. God, I sound so unbelievably selfish.  
  
I'm alone, there's no one there who makes me feel anything, someone who always gives me a jolt whenever I touch them. I want to touch someone, I want to know that someone loves me, someone needs me. I want to know that someone can't live without me, without my kiss, without my breath.  
  
I want to feel something other than alone.  
  
I hate loneliness; I hate that feeling that no one's there. For me loneliness is having someone lying in the bed next to me, and knowing it's not perfect. Feeling nothing in a kiss, having sex and it only be sex for sex, not a longing for someone you need, you crave, you love, perhaps.  
  
Maybe there's nothing out there for me, maybe I've had my go at life and I've been forbidden a happy future.  
  
Maybe.  
  
********  
  
I figured I'd be lazy and do a prologue in the form of a journal entry. And if you can't figure out that it was Harry writing the entry because I didn't write the name, well, then, you're a moron.  
  
There should be more very soon. Chances are I'll get bored. 


	2. andre?

Author: Elliot  
  
Title: Touch  
  
Rating: R, for when the mood strikes me to make it interesting  
  
Disclaimer: do you really think I own these characters? Anyone unfamiliar is either mine or something you've forgotten  
  
Warning: Content may be considered stupid and sarcastic; viewers who have an opinion that objects that should not read the following.  
  
-Elliot  
  
**********  
  
Chapter two: you know what? Screw it. No chapter names, I don't give a damn.  
  
When your first thoughts of the day are "Shit, these aren't my sheets", mixed in with "Holy fuck where the hell am I and where are my clothes?" I think it's safe to say you had sex last night with a stranger, because you got incredibly drunk, or drugged up, or even both. That or you've been abducted by aliens and they're scanning you.  
  
Now, as we enter our story, we can see our little Harry sitting straight up in the bed, eyes wide, and next to a man who is partially covered up by red satin sheets. A mass of curly brown hair that seems untamable is on top of the stranger's head. Thin pink lips are curled into a slight smile, as if he was having a good dream. He had a small pointed nose, and large blue eyes, that continued to flutter open and closed. He was strangely beautiful, Harry thought, before he could get his mind to take a grip of the situation.  
  
He had a dark tan skin, which gave him a more enigmatic atmosphere. On his left forearm the work "Andre" was tattooed.  
  
'Andre,' Harry thought, 'what the fuck kind of name is Andre?'  
  
This wasn't the first time Harry had been in this situation, he knew the workings of escape in this area. All he had to do was very quietly get out of bed, find his clothes, dress himself, and apparate home.  
  
But such luck was not found this time; he gained a vigorous slap on the behind from the occupant in the bed while he reached down to pick up his shirt.  
  
"Where d'ya think you're goin, cutie?" came the husky voice of the violator.  
  
"I.uhhh.. ummm." ah yes, the versatility of speech.  
  
"You're not going anywhere" as 'Andre' pulled the unwilling but frozen Harry closer to him.  
  
Once Harry reached the side of the bed frame he let go of all his inhibitions, he let himself be pulled flat on his back, and under the man. After all, he's already had sex with this man, what's another time going to hurt?  
  
Nothing and no one, this is a good thing.  
  
Harry looked up at the man staring at him, he had intense watery blue eyes, they expelled a look of joy mixed with concern.  
  
He was beautiful.  
  
**********  
  
I'll put sex in the next chapter. I guess none of you really care because no one has reviewed. 


	3. SEX CHAPTER

Hey, sorry it's been awhile since I last wrote.I'm just lazy as all fucking hell.  
  
YAY TODAY'S MY FRIEND'S 14TH BIRTHDAY!! YAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO YOU!!! IT'S THE SEX CHAPTER JUST LIKE I PROMISED!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!  
  
ALL THOSE WHO REVIEW, WRITE HAPPY BIRTHDAY IN YOUR REVIEWS AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER!!!  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY PEAR TREE!!!  
  
Ok, now the chapter some of you have been waiting for.the SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX chapter!!!!!  
  
YAY!!  
  
Wow.writing the disclaimer is fun  
  
Anyway.on with the story  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY WE LUB YOU WITH ALL OUR HEARTS!! AND OTHER MUSHY CRAP THAT'S BOUND TO MAKE OUR BOWELS CHURN!!  
  
********  
  
Chapter three: SEX CHAPTER  
  
The supposed 'Andre' leaned down and kissed Harry's neck, running his tongue along his jawbone, causing Harry to let out a low moan. Harry pushed his hips upwards, grinding his crotch into the other man's. He could feel the other man grow hard, and he let a soft purr into the crook of Harry's neck.  
  
Andre Kissed Harry on the lips, and nibbled his ear. He flicked his tongue out and let his tongue leave a trail of saliva down his neck, across his collarbone, and to his left nipple. He ran his tongue around it before he let it reach the perked pink area, and placed his lips around it. He kissed and sucked it, making Harry grab the sheets. His hips squirmed and he let out a low "Oh god!" in a husky voice. When he finally made it to the other nipple, Harry was writhing in pleasure and anticipation.  
  
Andre smiled, as he knew what he was causing in the other boy. He made a line of wet kisses all the way down his torso, kissing each hipbone, then moving down to Harry's inner thigh, then moving up, and licking his erect penis.  
  
Harry let out a low yell, and thrust his hips upward again. Andre licked the tip of his dick before taking the full length (and when I say full, I mean dayum!). Harry gasped and grinded his teeth together as Andre moved his tongue all around his member, while he moved his lips up and down around it. Harry yelled, moaned groaned, and made all the sounds one can make while having an orgasm build inside you  
  
Harry screamed when he climaxed, and relaxed, hazed from the incredible activity he just had done to him.  
  
Andre kissed his neck, and waited a couple minutes before lifting Harry to his knees, and Harry got on all fours.  
  
"I need you" Andre whispered in a low tone in Harry's ear. Harry grinned and nodded, and with just the thought, he gained another erection.  
  
Andre prepared for his entrance, and then slowly he entered himself into Harry, who gasped, while Andre moaned about how tight Harry was, 'the ideal ass' was the thought that went through his head, as he thrust in and out, faster and faster, Harry screamed with pleasure, and Andre grunted with the same feeling. He moved one of his hands from Harry's hips, and down to Harry's dick, where he began to jack him off. Harry yelled, as another orgasm grew. He couldn't hold out much longer.  
  
He screamed as he climaxed and a couple seconds later, Andre did the same, then pulling out and collapsing onto Harry.  
  
"You're amazing" Harry muttered, before falling asleep.  
  
Andre smiled and nuzzled into the back of Harry's neck, thinking, "Damn that was awesome" before doing the same.  
  
******  
  
YAY  
  
So there was sex. You should all be happy.  
  
Review. Please. I like reviews!! I promise this has plot!! 


	4. Vincent

Holy shit I have not updated in a while…so I think I might give this story another shot

PLEASE KEEP IN MIND I HAVEN'T READ THE FIFTH BOOK…but I'm re-reading all of them so I can get to it before I forget them all… It's not my fault she took so damn long to write it…god bless?

Ok..soo…what next…just had a sex chapter….so ONTO THOUGHTLESS PLOT CREATION!!

And remember, if you don't like it…well, there's not much I can do about it and I don't really care.

Chapter: What, is it four already?

He blinked a few times before he could actually open his eyes, and when he did he blinked some more to remember where the hell he was. What happened last night?

He could barely remember, but soon rushing fourth was the memory of kinky hot sex with a man named Andre some time before. He rather hoped his name was Andre, he didn't want to call the man he had just had sex with by a name that was simply tattooed on his arm.

Although thinking more into this he could only bring himself to the conclusion that he too, wanted a tattoo.

He lied back down and shut his eyes. However it was not such a privilege for long, because soon after his head hit the pillow, the door slammed open and Andre came through it carrying a tray of what looked like orange juice and some advil. Harry, not being all too observant sometimes, hadn't noticed Andre was vacant from the bed when he had awoken.

"G'afternoon, cutie. Hangover's a cock to deal with, so I brought you a lunch of pain killers." spilled from Andre's mouth.

Harry popped the pills in his mouth and closed his eyes.

"Andre?" Harry called for him.

"Andre??" Andre asked back with confusion.

'shit' Harry thought.

"Who's Andre?" the previously alleged Andre questioned.

"It's the name on your arm…I wasn't sure what else to call you…"

"Vince works…seeing as it's my name" Vince said almost coldly.

"You aren't giving me much of a chance here, how was I supposed to know what your name was without you telling me."

"Well we've had sex several times, I think that's quite enough."

"All in the past twenty four hours I might add, that hardly gives me enough time to drink until I can't remember, have lots and lots of kinky glorious sex, and sleep with a wonderfully attractive man whose name I don't know." Harry said quite smoothly.

"you're cute."

"so I hear"

OK, so that's all for now, maybe more next time…but I'm kind of tired…and I'll continue with a short chapter…sometime this week, how bout that. And maybe after the first 200 chapters or so we may have plot development…or closer yet character development…hooray!!

With love 3 less than three

Elliot

this chapter is for Thea

That's right…I've decided to start dedicating chapters…so if you're super cool…then yeah… 


End file.
